


Shush!

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First time as a couple, Horny Teenagers, Inexperience, Mouth Covering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight maledom, Teenagers, charlie and tonks are both 16 or 17, gosh fancy that., slight D/s, teenagers having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: Charlie and Tonks first time, and it's in The Burrow.
Relationships: Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Shush!

**Author's Note:**

> Another Anon Ask from [a prompt list](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/post/189320463902/smut-prompts) on Tumblr. Number 41: "You make a sound and its game over."

Tonks moaned into Charlie’s mouth as his hand squeezed her breast. There were sitting together on Charlie’s threadbare quilt in a tiny room in The Burrow. They were technically alone but Charlie’s family were in the room above, below, to either side and opposite, so they weren’t that alone.

“Shh! Shush,” Charlie said, when the kiss ended. “None of that. We’ve got be quiet.”

“What’s wrong Charlie? Don’t you want to make me moan?” 

“It’s not that. But one sound and playtime’s over, you know.”

Tonks rolled her eyes. 

“Your folks have seven kids, Charlie, they’ve got a good idea what we’re doing.”

“First, if you want to keep going, don’t put that image in my head,” Charlie winced. “Secondlt, it’s not my parents I’m worried about.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be quiet.” Tonks said and lifted Charlie’s paws to her chest again. “But you’re not making it easy.”

Charlie had really filled out their last two years at Hogwarts so stripping him of his t-shirt was a real pleasure. He had muscles, muscles that rippled in a way that made anyone’s knees weak.

She kept quiet as they kissed and groped each other. She bit her lip when his mouth descended on her tits and his hand to between her legs.

When she saw his cock though, she couldn’t suppress the moan of lust the hefty organ inspired. Like it’s owner it wasn’t the tallest but it was thick.

“God, Charlie.” She groaned.

“What?” Charlie blushed. “That’s all right isn’t?”

She was staring and she knew it, her eyes must be round like some virgin schoolgirl’s.

“That’s more than ‘all right’ Charlie,” Tonks whispered. “Apart from the part were you want me to keep quiet about it.”

Charlie’s jaw tightened.

“Sod that, let’s go for it anyway.”

Tonks flashed him a cocky grin and lay back in his bed, spreading her legs. It was a lot harder to keep the grin though when Charlie’s bulk was on top of her. His broad cockhead parted and stretched the folds of her pussy.

He pushed in an inch.

Tonks was cut off mid-squeal by Charlie’s meaty palm clamping down across her mouth.

She looked up, Charlie was looking abashed.

“Sorry. Panicked.” He muttered. 

Acting on instinct more than anything else, Tonks’ placed her hand over Charlie’s on her mouth. Then she shifted her hips, lifting up towards him as much as possible. He got the message and started to thrust again.

Tonks went light-headed, the hand over her mouth restricting her breathing. Pined under Charlie weight, she felt helpless. Tonks wasn’t used to feeling helpless, perhaps it was the novelity or the size of Charlie’s cock, or just the fact it was Charlie but damn this felt so good, much better than it ever had before.

Charlie pounded her vigorously and with his exhortations for quiet fresh in her ears everything sound so much louder than usual: the creak of bedsprings, Charlie’s rapid breathing, her own heart pumping hard.

Tonks concentrated on squeezing herself tight around Charlie’s cock as he bottomed out in her cunt, resisting as he pulled back and it worked half a dozen crushing strokes later and they were both shaking and coming hard. 

Afterwards they lay on their sides, curled under the thin coverings, Charlie’s arm wrapped around her waist.

“Was that..?” He said, with uncharacteristic tentativeness.

“That was fine,” Tonks said, squeezing the hand he’d covered her mouth with. “That was just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> All works are oneshots.
> 
> I Can be found at [@thelesseroftwoweevils](https://thelesseroftwoweevils.tumblr.com/) at tumblr or [lightofdaye](https://lightofdaye.dreamwidth.org/) at dreamwidth


End file.
